In A Nutshell
by ChaosAngel4us
Summary: ...Because that's how easy it is to sum up the events in Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Blue Rescue Team. Slight Beachshipping.


**Hello! It's me, Eris! I finished Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Blue Rescue Team for like the twentieth time and thought "I need to make a oneshot about this!" So I did. **

**That was _two_ months ago. **

**You have no idea how accomplished I feel! This took me forever and I hope you like it! PS- I am in this story (squee!) cause I haven't writen a story with me in it yet. ExCiTeMeNt! **

**WARNING! THIS IS DEPRESSING! THERE ISN'T A HAPPY ENDING LIKE IN THE GAME!**

* * *

The Luxio loosed a powerful Thunderbolt and sent the electric move towards Blaster. The Cubone by his side closed her eyes preparing for the worst, but it never came to her new companion. Blaster smiled at her and nuzzled her ear.

"Silly, you have the ability 'lightningrod'." He explained while the Cubone scratched her head. "It causes all electric type moves to be drawn to you, but electric moves don't effect you so practically any enemy electric type moves won't work while you're around." He explained further. She nodded, and then turned to look at the seething Luxio. She looked down at the club in her hand before reeling back and tossing it with all her might. Boneclub was super effective and fainted the Luxio almost instantly.

"Great job!" Blaster cheered. The Squirtle stuck out a hand for her to shake. She did. "That was pretty good for a human. What's your name? Do you have one?"

The Cubone nodded before taking a minute to think about it. "Eris."

"Eris, huh?" Blaster looked up in thought. "That's a funny name!" he started laughing while Eris glared daggers at him.

"What! And 'Blaster' is any better!"

He just continued to roll around on the floor as Eris went on to find the missing Caterpie.

* * *

"Shiftry was taken!" Jumpluff yelled as they entered town. Many of the towns-Pokémon began to murmur fearfully. Alakazam and his team approached Team Rescuers and the terrified Jumpluff.

"By who?" Alakazam asked tersely.

"By Zapdos." Blaster answered. Charizard looked like his eyes were about to pop out of his skull.

"Zapdos!" the fire Pokémon exclaimed. "Woo, boy, Alakazam, that'll be one tough fight." Charizard said with a shake of his head. Alakazam nodded and Tyranitar cracked his knuckles in apprehension.

"Mt. Thunder will be hard to scale as well." Tyranitar added.

"We want to come too!" Blaster exclaimed. Alakazam shook his head, but before he could say something, Charizard cut in.

"Zapdos is a wickedly strong Pokémon. He'll zap you to a crisp." The large red dragon said seriously with a flap of his wings.

"Eris here has the ability 'lightningrod' so none of his electric moves will harm us." Blaster answered confidently. Tyranitar stepped forward menacingly.

"Zapdos is so big that he'll gobble you up in one bite. Doesn't that scare you?" he tried. Eris and Blaster shook their heads.

"Nope." The Squirtle said persistently. Alakazam sighed.

"Alright, you can come."

Shouts of joy erupted from the Cubone and Squirtle at their feet.

"We'll travel separately and Team Rescuers, _please_ be careful."

Eris nodded. "We will, I promise I'll keep an eye out for this knucklehead."

"Hey!" Blaster shouted indignantly. Eris only laughed.

* * *

"N-no!" Blaster yelled. "He's lying. Eris wouldn't— She just— He is—" at a loss for words, the Squirtle turned to his companion. She was shaking in fear. "Tell 'em, Eris!"

The Cubone looked around at everyone staring in shock at her. Visions of the Gardevior from her dream filled her head and she couldn't speak up for herself. Maybe Gengar was right…

When she didn't say anything, Gengar began to laugh. "See? She _is _that horrible human that abandoned Gardevior and if we don't get rid of her, the unthinkable will befall us."

Lombre, the same Lombre Eris and Blaster had saved from the herd of vicious Rapidash, came forward and prepared to strike.

"Forgive me, Eris!" he yelled out before slashing at her. More Pokémon began to crowd around her and the two friends of Team Rescuers ran. They ran as fast as they could until they reached base. Gasping for air, the two friends stopped to rest.

"I, I think… we lost them…" Blaster gasped out. Eris nodded, clutching the bone in her grasp tighter to her chest. "Why didn't you stand up for yourself!" he demanded angrily. Eris looked down. "Answer me, Eris!"

"I've been seeing Gardevoir in my dreams." She responded. "I think Gengar's right because somehow she knows me." Her voice was almost silent as she spoke. Blaster calmed down and gave her a reassuring smile.

"He could be wrong. I believe in you, Eris, and I know you could never be that human that abandoned Gardevoir. I know you, and that would never happen."

They stood in silence for several minutes only to see Alakazam and his team appear.

"Eris, Blaster." Alakazam said as he came to a halt. His muscles were taut; he was prepared for a battle. "Many Pokémon are going to give chase to get rid of you, Eris," He turned to look at Blaster, "and all who come with you."

"Are you joining the chase?" Blaster asked, tensing for a fight as well. Charizard and Tyranitar growled menacingly.

"Yes." Alakazam responded. Eris felt herself go numb ad three of the strongest Pokémon in the world approached them. "…No, not today." He said, stopping his team. Eris and Blaster looked up at him in surprise. "Run, run until you find the truth. I believe you can do it, Eris."

Blaster smiled and tears were adorning Eris's eyes.

"Alakazam—"

"But the next time we meet, we will try to destroy you." He finished. He turned and left with his two companions trailing behind him.

Eris watched him go and a tiny smile spread onto her face. "Thank you, Alakazam." She whispered and she swore she saw one of his ears twitch.

* * *

"_Please,_ Articuno, listen!" Blaster yelled tiredly. They had just waged a war against the large legendary ice bird, but he still refused to listen to them.

"NO! Your presence here has made the forest warmer. It cannot be tolerated!" he shouted and opened his wings, preparing for another battle.

"This isn't the only place! Calamities like this are going on all over! Please believe us!" Blaster tried. His partner, a Cubone, looked like she was going to topple over any second.

"How do I know you are telling the truth!" the large bird yelled angrily. "How do I know you're not lying!"

The ice around them began to glow as Articuno became more and more enraged.

"Stop, Articuno!" a voice yelled. "They speak the truth!" A large white dog-like Pokémon jumped out in front of the exhausted fugitives. Articuno stopped and stared at the Pokémon.

"Absol!" Articuno gasped and tucked his wings behind himself.

"I can tell where disasters are, and all over the place things like this are happening. They speak the truth."

Articuno nodded. "Very well." He turned to look at Eris and Blaster. "Promise me, you two, that you'll do everything in your power to fight these calamities."

Eris and Blaster nodded. "We promise." Blaster answered. Articuno nodded curtly and took to the sky. Eris and Blaster turned to the Absol.

"T-thank you." Eris said as she sat down on the frigid ground. The Absol nodded and sat next to her.

"Who are you?" Blaster asked. The Pokémon turned to him and bowed his head.

"My name is Seer. I am an Absol. I've been sensing severe disasters for quite some time now and since you are fighting them, I wish to aid you." Seer said. Blaster, at a loss for words, stumbled over them and couldn't form a coherent thought.

"We'd be glad to have you join us." Eris said with a smile, saving Blaster from further embarrassment. She grunted as she tried to stand, but ended up collapsing in the snow. Seer lifted the small Cubone onto his back and listened intently to Blaster as the Squirtle clued him in on everything that happened so far.

* * *

A Squirtle, Cubone, and Absol made their way forward. Where they were going, not one of them knew, not even the Absol that had lived in that area for many years. The temperature had dropped by at least ten degrees since exiting the icy forest. Eris shivered, cold and still weak from the fight against Articuno. Blaster looked at her with compassion. She had shielded him a lot and taken the brunt of most of the attacks just to protect him. She was in a lot of pain.

"Are you okay, Eris?" the Squirtle asked. Eris nodded, gritting her teeth as a headache came upon her.

"Eris!" another Pokémon called. She turned in confusion, searching for who was calling her. The Cubone's eyes landed on a hazy figure: Gardevoir. She stopped walking in alarm. Gardevoir only smiled.

"Hello again, Eris. Long time no see." He smile faded to a grimace. "I'm so sorry that you had to go on this journey. But do not loose heart! Up ahead, Ninetails rests." The smile returned to the psychic Pokémon's face.

"Ninetails!" Eris shouted. "She's waiting for me?"

Gardevoir nodded. "Yes, she has the ability of an unlimited knowledge and with this knowledge, she has patiently awaited your arrival." She explained.

"Wait, but am that horrible human?" Eris asked. Blaster and Seer stared at her funny.

"Eris, who are you talking to?" Blaster asked in confusion.

Gardevior smiled at Eris. "They can't see me. But, do not loose heart yet. Please, Eris, keep pushing onward." The green Pokémon faded from sight.

"Hello? Earth to Eris!" Blaster yelled, waving a hand in front of her face and snapping her out of her daze. "Who were you talking to?"

Eris smiled. "Gardevoir."

* * *

Alakazam, Charizard, and Tyranitar stood on the opposite side of Eris's team. All six Pokémon were tense and ready for a battle.

"We have finally caught up to you." Alakazam stated.

"You really didn't make it easy…" Charizard mumbled.

Both teams ran at each other, a flurry of claws and attacks. Eris managed to hit Alakazam with a Boneclub attack, causing the large psychic Pokémon to grit his teeth and throw her against the ice cavern's wall with a psychic attack. Blaster loosed a powerful Water Gun at Charizard while the fire/flying Pokémon raked his claws across the small turtle's body. Seer Body Slammed Tyranitar, somehow managing to topple the large rock Pokémon over. The six Pokémon continued to fight, neither team gaining the upper hand.

"Stop!" someone yelled, freezing both parties. A beautiful golden fox Pokémon with nine twitching tails appeared between the warring teams.

"Ninetails!" Alakazam's team yelled at the same time. Eris was surprised, but after expecting it, it wasn't as much of a shock.

"Stop fighting in my domain!" Ninetails roared. Alakazam stepped forward.

"We apologize, but we must ask of you one thing: is Eris the human you changed into a Pokémon?" Alakazam asked. Ninetails looked over at Eris, a smile forming on her face and her eyes shining brightly.

"…No. Eris's transformation lies elsewhere and she is not the cause of the disasters." She replied. Blaster yelped for joy, hugging Eris and spinning her around in the air.

"I knew it!" Blaster yelled. Ninetails smirked and turned to glower menacingly at Alakazam and his team.

"Now, apologize."

* * *

"Hey, Gengar!" Blaster yelled when Team Rescuers returned to town. Gengar and the other townspeople turned in surprise. Blaster shoved the paper proclaiming Eris's innocence into his face. "Eris wasn't that Pokémon. You lied and got everyone worked up for no reason!"

Gengar pulled the paper away from his face to read it. His face fell and fear replaced it. "Ugh, ugh, ugh, ugh, ugh!" he yelled angrily and fearfully as the townspeople turned on him. He ran from the square, the townspeople giving chase. Blaster smirked.

"That's what you get."

* * *

The large legendary Pokémon stood before Eris, Blaster, and Seer, letting out a tremendous roar. The three Pokémon stood their ground anyway. The fainted Alakazam was behind them and Team Rescuers refused to let anything bad befall the mighty Pokémon.

"Be strong, guys!" Eris yelled, tensing for the fight. "We can do this! We're Team Rescuers!"

"YEAH!" Blaster and Seer agreed as Groudon charged.

* * *

Xatu smiled as the two friends made it through the canyon once again. Alakazam was in front of him, the strange ghost Pokémon not too far behind him. The teleportation gem was almost finished; all it needed was a little but more psychic energy…

"Eris, Blaster!" Alakazam greeted. They smiled and nodded. "The gem is almost ready; Xatu is finishing it up."

Xatu let out a terrifying shriek as he imbedded more power into the gem. Satisfied with his work, he turned to the rescue team.

"…It is finished." He said. "This gem shall take you into the sky. It was used by combining the power of Alakazam, I, and—" Xatu abruptly cut off and looked around for the ghost Pokémon. "Oh? The help of a ghost Pokémon was used as well. …Gone away it seems…"

"Haha! He must be bashful!" Alakazam said with a chuckle.

Eris looked over at Blaster, the two friends preparing for the journey ahead. They had to go up into the sky to Sky Pillar and convince Rayquaza to destroy the star headed to earth. This was what she had come to this world to do; this was the Cubone's destiny. Determination shone in both companions eyes and Eris held out her fist. Blaster smirked, stacking his on top of hers.

"Let's do this." Blaster said, taking the teleportation gem from Xatu. The green gem began to glow, evaporating the two in a soft light. Eris felt a pang in her heart when she thought of Gardevoir's last words.

_After this adventure, you can return home…_

She sighed sadly. This would be her and Blaster's last adventure together.

* * *

"Rayquaza! _Please_ listen!" Blaster pleaded with the large green snake-like creature. "We haven't meant to trespass; we need your help!"

"Help?" scoffed the legendary beast, "What could you possibly need my help for?" he demanded angrily.

"A large star is falling and going to crash into the planet destroying _everything _unless you destroy it first!" Blaster explained quickly. Rayquaza began to laugh, his voice booming and terrifying.

"Lies! All of them!" Rayquaza yelled. He opened his mouth to attack them, but a huge tremor shook the sky pillar. "Shock waves!" he announced in surprise.

"Look _up_ and you'll see we're not lying!" Eris said. Rayquaza turned his head up and saw the star barreling towards them all. His laughter ceased, and terror crept into his features.

"…Oh." He turned to meet the eyes of Team Rescuers. "The only thing I can do is loose a Hyper Beam, but the star is too close. If I do use my Hyper Beam, you would not escape unscathed." He warned. Blaster nodded vigorously.

"We know! Just DO IT!"

Rayquaza turned his head up, a powerful beam erupting from his jaws. Eris and Blaster were flung back, their bodies tearing from the vicious, but unintentional, attack.

"AH!" They shrieked as they fell from the tower.

Eris woke up surrounded by darkness and in terrible pain. She couldn't move a bone in her body; she had no strength to move at all. She groaned. _"Is this a dream…?" _she wondered. _"No, it can't be… the star dropped me here, but where is here?"_

A large Pokémon cast a shadow over her and she instantly recognized it as Gengar.

"Hehe, Eris, well that didn't take much to put you out for the count. But, what should I do with you?" he tapped his chin thoughtfully. "I know! I'll drag you into the dark world. That'll do it." He grabbed Eris by her tail and began dragging her to Arceus knows where.

"_No…" _Eris protested weakly, but she couldn't make a sound. Gengar dragged her for what felt like miles before stopping and looking around disoriented.

"Dang it, I took the wrong path." He turned to Eris spitefully. "I'll just ditch you here then. Good riddance."

Eris lost focus once again as Gengar disappeared.

"Hey…hey, wake up…" a voice pleaded.

"Please, Eris … come on…" another said.

"Snap out of it." This time, Eris could clearly identify the voice as Alakazam. Eris slowly opened her eyes, but still couldn't stand. Blaster, who had magically appeared by her side stood and she realized that all of her Pokémon friends were surrounding them as well. Blaster offered her a hand and helped the Cubone up.

"You've finally regained consciousness!" one of the Jumpluff announced happily.

Eris smiled, but her mind was elsewhere. She couldn't help but think that Gengar had helped her out back there, wherever there was.

"Eris, did Gengar save you too?" Blaster asked. Eris shrugged.

"I'm not sure…"

That was when everyone crowded around them.

"You're alive! We all were afraid you were dead; it really worried us all!" Lombre fussed overemotionally.

Octillery nodded. "It was incredible watching the star explode. Thank you both!"

"*sniff* I'm so glad you're safe…" Caterpie wailed, jumping into Eris's arms. She cradled the cocoon Pokémon gently to her chest.

"I am too…" Eris whispered.

"Everyone, thank you." Blaster said. "But did the star get completely destroyed?"

Xatu shrieked, stopping anyone from being able to answer. "…Yes. The star has been destroyed. And in time, the disasters shall become few and far between."

Blaster turned to Eris, hugging her and squishing Caterpie between them. "We did it, Eris!" he yelled happily. "Everything's okay! We won peace and everyone's safe now!"

"This calls for a celebration!" Charizard announced, the flame on his tail brightening and he flapped his wings in delight.

"Let me shoot my Hydro Pump to kick it off!" Blastoise offered playfully. Lombre jumped back in shock.

"W-wait a minute. Don't be pointing anything like that at me! Face the other way, THE OTHER WAY!" Lombre yelled. Everyone began to laugh after that. Lombre looked around frantically. "Why are you laughing!" he began to back away from the crowd, but Octillery stopped him.

"Here, I'll hold him down." She said coyly.

"Haha, yeah!" Blaster said, moving towards them, the rest of the rescue party following. Everyone but Eris.

"Eris …"

Eris looked around for the source of her voice, _Gardevoir's_ voice, and her eyes cam to rest on her transparent figure.

"We owe everything to you, Eris. Peace has finally returned. We are all truly grateful. And now, you can return home; it is time for you to go." Gardevoir said, her body beginning to flicker out of sight. Eris nodded, a tear rolling down her face. Small lights began to form around her.

"I'm so sorry, Eris … It's time to bid farewell." And with that, Gardevoir left. Caterpie noticed the change in Eris first, turning around in confusion.

"Eris …?"

Everyone turned to see what was happening.

Eris! Your body… what's happening?" Blaster asked frantically. Eris locked eyes with him, tears falling harder.

"Blaster… Everyone… I'm sorry, but I have to leave." Eris explained.

"What!" Bellsprout asked/yelled.

"What's going on?" Snubull tentatively questioned.

"Everyone… Thank you for everything all this time…" Eris trailed off, wiping the falling tears.

"Huh… Leaving… What do you mean leave?" Blaster questioned. He crossed his arms over his chest, thinking about what his best friend could mean.

"My role as a Pokémon has ended." Eris choked out, tears flowing to an unstoppable degree. She didn't care though; it hurt too much right now. Her chest panged when she looked at Blaster. "I-I have to return to the human world now."

"Huh?" Blaster yelled, jumping back a little, "W-why? Why! I don't understand! Why do you have to leave?" his surprised face contorted into a pained expression. "Didn't we… Aren't we friends?" he whispered. Eris smiled sadly.

"Yes. You will always be my friend, Blaster. I will never, _ever_ forget you." Eris replied.

Tears welled up in the Squirtle's eyes. "Eris … Don't go…" Blaster pleaded.

"I'm blessed to have met you." Eris continued, her lower lip trembling.

"I… What am I going to do when you're gone?" Blaster's voice came out as nothing more than a hoarse whisper, but Eris still heard him. She smiled, her face dripping with tears and her eyes becoming bloodshot.

"You'll continue being a rescue team. You'll save the world and keep the peace. I'm so sorry, Blaster, but this is goodbye." Eris's body was covered in the bright lights to the point where she couldn't be seen anymore.

"Eris!" Alakazam yelled.

"Eris!" Bellsprout…

"Eris!" Charizard…

"Eris!"Caterpie…

The light that was Eris lifted into the sky above the gathered Pokémon's heads as they all watched in sadness and wonder. It floated off into the sunset far from the Pokémon's view. Blaster stood as close to the canyon's edge as he could.

"ERIS, NOOOOOOO!" he wailed, collapsing on the peak in sheer anguish.

Hours later, the Pokémon were still gathered on the peak. They began to speak fondly of the Cubone, about how they missed her and what they remembered she changed during the time she was there, but Blaster wasn't listening. He was broken; his one true friend had been taken from him and there was nothing he could do about it. She was originally human, so it was no surprise that she had to return home, but… Blaster just never considered that she'd ever have to leave. Especially not now.

"I think I know why Eris left." Blaster whispered, grabbing everyone's attention. "She, she must have become a Pokémon to save us. And when… When the star was destroyed… Eris knew that it would be time for her to leave…" he elaborated. Tears began to cloud his vision once more. "Why…? Why didn't Eris tell me sooner…? If this was coming… Why didn't she tell me?" his body began to shake, racked with sobs and unshed tears.

"Those words couldn't be spoken." Alakazam explained, trying to comfort Blaster. "As much as you are heartbroken now… Eris must have felt the same pain of leaving you. Try to understand, Blaster."

Blaster collapsed, unable to hold himself up anymore. "Eris …"

* * *

_**High up, far from any possible sight…**_

…

_What is this…?_

_I'm rising into the sky…_

_Is this my spirit…?_

_I wonder where I'm going?_

…_!_

_Voices… I hear voices…_

* * *

_**Your friend is heartbroken… A true friend… A friend for life… You finally realize it now… If you wish… And wish very strongly… Perhaps you will meet again.**_

* * *

_I don't want to leave…_

_I want to stay longer…_

_With my invaluable…_

_Irreplaceable friend…_

* * *

Eris opened her eyes and realized she was home; her _human_ home. She sniffed, a tear falling and pulled the blankets closer around her body. She wasn't cold, just tired of the same dreams taking over her nights. She had left the Pokémon world seven months ago; it was time to move on. Another tear fell, dripping onto the blankets on her bed.

"Blaster…"

And then the teen broke down on her bed.

* * *

**I have one last thing to say; If you liked this, then get look up The Past is Before Us which I will be posting soon. It'll follow this one-shot. **


End file.
